<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cowboy in Paris by TheGrayCowboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106756">Cowboy in Paris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrayCowboy/pseuds/TheGrayCowboy'>TheGrayCowboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous: Tales of the Gray Gunner [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gary Ash, Gray Cowboy, Gray Gunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrayCowboy/pseuds/TheGrayCowboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious new superhero shows up in Paris, Marinette and Adrien are trying to comprehend what this means for them in their lives as superheroes and their fight against Hawkmoth. Is this mysterious crime-fighter a friend or foe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous: Tales of the Gray Gunner [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cowboy in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cowboy in Paris</p><p>———-———-———- Part 1 ———-———-———-</p><p>It is another normal day in Paris, Marinette was walking to school and talking to Tikki about Adrien and being Ladybug and trying to remember if she forgets something from home. As she enters her home room in College Francoise Dupont, her best friend, Alya, waved at her; the two greeted like they always do. As usual, Alya goes straight to the point and tells Marinette what rumor or gossip she has found in the media.</p><p>“Have you heard about last night?” Said Alya.</p><p>“Heard what?”</p><p>“It’s all over the news, the police found the gang beaten and tied after an anonymous tip. All the members of the gang said it wasn’t Ladybug or Chat Noir but... Get this, a cowboy?”</p><p>“A cowboy, come on, Alya! You of all people know better.”</p><p>Alya shows her phone.</p><p>“I didn’t believe it myself but they keep saying it is. This might be linked to the reports of mysterious crime crackdowns across Paris for the past two weeks; there’s got to be truth to it. Some people are already saying he could be a new superhero.”</p><p>Marinette remained skeptical.</p><p>“They must’ve been dazed from the beating. I’ve seen and heard a lot of things, but a cowboy superhero? That’s just silly! It could be some guy in a Halloween costume pretending to be a superhero, like Mr. Damocles.</p><p>“Well, I for one think he could be the next superhero Paris needs. I’m definitely going to write this on the Ladyblog. I bet he even knows Ladybug and Chat Noir.”</p><p>“Oh, Alya...”</p><p>———-———-———- Part 2 ———-———-———-</p><p>As the two girls sat down quietly waiting for class to start, Adrien and Nino just entered the classroom, Adrien was already laughing when Nino asked him about the same subject Marinette and Alya were having.</p><p>“A cowboy superhero? Hahahahahahaha! Good one, Nino!”</p><p>“No joke, Adrien, I saw it on the news last night. The dude beat up a bunch of guys in an alley and then he disappeared like a ghost. And they all said it’s a cowboy that did.”</p><p>“Okay, did Alya put you up to this?”</p><p>Just like with Alya, Nino explained what he heard on the news and the theory that this mysterious figure could be a new superhero. Like with Marinette, Adrien shows disbelief but with a friendly humor as if Nino is pulling a prank on him; the two boys finally sit at their seats waiting for class to start.</p><p>———-———-———- Part 3 ———-———-———-</p><p>Only a minute before the first morning bell, a male student who Marinette does not recognize just entered the class.</p><p>“Hey, Alya, who’s that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I have never seen him before, a new student, maybe?”</p><p>The bell has finally rung. As the new student stands in front of everybody, Ms. Bustier, the home room teacher, begins the announcement.</p><p>“Good morning class. Today, we have a new exchange student from America, please welcome our new classmate, Gary Ash.”</p><p>The new student waves his right arm and greets everyone in the room.</p><p>“Hi, Bonjour! Everybody.”</p><p>Gary Ash is obviously nervous, not used to being in front of a crowd.</p><p>“Gary, why don’t you tell us about yourself?” Said Ms. Bustier.</p><p>“Well… As you all already know, my name is Gary Ash and I’m from America, also known the United States. Well, I like to draw and I can cook for starters. I like to explore different cultures. I’ve always wanted to visit different places, so here I am! So, any questions?...”</p><p>Mylene asks the first question.</p><p>“Which state you lived and where exactly?”</p><p>“A small town in the Bay Area, somewhere between San Francisco and San Jose.”</p><p>“What is it like there?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Sunny, mostly.”</p><p>“Do you know any famous celebrities?” Kim asked.</p><p>“Not really...”</p><p>“Do you often get seismic disturbance there?” Max asked.</p><p>“Like earthquakes? Hmm, not a lot, at least not that I’m aware of.”</p><p>“You’ve ever been to Hollywood?” Sabrina asked.</p><p>“Not exactly… But I’ve been to Los Angeles a few times.”</p><p>“Know any cool musicians there?” Juleka asked.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know...”</p><p>“What brings you to Paris?” Alix asked.</p><p>“That’s a long story...”</p><p>More questions are asked by the classmates, Gary is being overwhelmed. Fortunately, Ms. Bustier stopped the whole class to proceed with today’s lessons. She points Gary to his assigned seat, next to Ivan, behind Marinette, then she sets up for today’s lesson. Gary walked up the steps and sat down, he turned to Ivan and began to greet him.</p><p>“So, how do you do?” Gary smiled</p><p>Ivan looked at Gary with a stern face but gave him a friendly gesture. Marinette turns around and talks to Gary.</p><p>“Don’t mind Ivan, he looks big and scary but he is a gentle soul.”</p><p>“Sounds like me.”</p><p>Marinette laughed and began introducing herself.</p><p>“I’m Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and welcome to our school, Gary!”</p><p>“Pleased to meet you, Marinette. “Cheng?” Is that Chinese?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m half-Chinese actually. You’re Chinese, too?”</p><p>“Why yes, I am.”</p><p>Gary was nervous once he entered College Francoise Dupont, he knew he was going to a different school in a different but did not know what to expect. It was Marinette and her kindness that relieved Gary’s anxiety and made him feel safe.</p><p>“Want me to show you to my parents’ bakery after school? Best bakery in Paris.”</p><p>“That would be great! Though you shouldn’t have.”</p><p>“It’s alright, it’ll be my treat. I do it for all of my friends.”</p><p>“I’ve only been in this class for five minutes and I already got a new friend? This is more than one can ask for!”</p><p>“It sure is. Oh I almost forgot, welcome to our school! And welcome to Paris!”</p><p>Ms. Bustier finished setting up the lesson and class officially began.</p><p>———-———-———- Part 4 ———-———-———-</p><p>Lunch break has started, most of the students of College Francoise Dupont are having lunch and other activities in the courtyard. Marinette is sitting with her friend, Alya on a bench, eating lunch and talking. Gary decides to hang out with Marinette since she made the most impression on him.</p><p>“Hey, ah… Marinette, right? Is it okay if I sit with you? I’m still new around here and I’m kind of shy around other students... Hope you and your friend don’t mind? I promise I won’t be a distraction.”</p><p>“No, of course not! This seat is big enough and you’re not a distraction at all! In fact, we’d be happy if you join us. This is Alya Césaire, my best friend.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Gary.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, too. Alya. You don’t mind me calling you ‘Al,’ right?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time, only for friends.”</p><p>“Then “Al” it is!”</p><p>Gary sat down and opened his lunchbox.</p><p>“So, whatcha got there?” Alya asked.</p><p>“Oh… Leftovers of my usual, chicken and sausage gumbo with a side of rice. I’m just glad this school cafeteria has a microwave. Nothing too special.”</p><p>When Gary opens the lid of his lunch container, Marinette and Alya smell the strong delicious aroma of his food.</p><p>“That looks delicious.” Said Marinette.</p><p>“Yeah, it looks better in a bowl.” Said Gary.</p><p>“This reminds me what my mom makes us for dinner. Do you other Americans eat that all the time?” Said Alya.</p><p>“Well, I know one place more than others, in a state called Louisiana. Louisiana used to be a French colony, so there is kind of French cooking in it along with other cultures. Kind of like fusion food but older. There are two versions of Louisiana cuisine, there’s Cajun and Creole. Sorry, I got wordy and I said I won’t be a distraction.”</p><p>“No, of course not. What you said is interesting. I’m Creole, Martiniquan to be exact. And my mother worked as a chef.” Said Alya.</p><p>“Really? You don’t say? You must have a Caribbean heritage. I guess I should’ve made this Creole.”</p><p>Alya giggled.</p><p>Gary was surprised by Alya’s ethnicity, he gets wordy, wants to make a good impression on people he encounters. It was hard for him based on his experience for being awkward around others which some did not go so well. But he remains calm, telling himself this will be different and all people are mean to me.</p><p>“I would like to try some of your cooking one day. Maybe you can show us your cooking, I know how to bake, we can share recipes.” Said Marinette.</p><p>“I’m not that good but that will be great. Honestly, I’m not good at baking.”</p><p>He knows his life will be different because of Marinette.</p><p>———-———-———- Part 5 ———-———-———-</p><p>The three students ate their lunch and talked for a while.</p><p>“So, from California, are the beaches nice there?” Alya asked.</p><p>“Phew! Great, more questions!” Said Gary.</p><p>“You’ll get used to her, Alya is like a reporter-slash-host for her Ladyblog.”</p><p>“Really? You have your own blog? Ladyblog, what’s that exactly?” Asked Gary.</p><p>“Mostly about Ladybug and Chat Noir and superhero stuff in Paris, I even have some theories about the Miraculouses.”</p><p>“Ladybug and Chat Noir, those two superheroes of Paris I heard all over the news. Yeah, I heard about them back in the states, those guys are popular. To be honest, I’m not sure about how they wear, they look so… Revealing? Sorry, I don’t mean disrespect, they’re cool!”</p><p>Marinette blushed with embarrassment while Alya laughed.</p><p>“You’re not the first person to comment on how they dressed, I’ve a lot of weird comments on the Ladyblog. I was the first person ever to talk to Ladybug and Chat Noir.”</p><p>“Really? What are they like?”</p><p>“The greatest superheroes in all of Paris, next to Rena Rouge, of course.”</p><p>“I’ve heard of her. The fox girl who can create illusions?”</p><p>“The one and only!”</p><p>“You sure know a lot of people around this city, maybe you and Marinette can show me around and introduce me to people sometimes. I would like to know everyone. Is that okay with you, Marinette?”</p><p>“I’d be happy to show you around, this school and this city!” Marinette smiled.</p><p>———-———-———- Part 6 ———-———-———-</p><p>Chloe and Sabrina approach Marinette, Alya, and Gary where they are sitting.</p><p>“Hey, Dupain-Cheng. Now that you’re all chummy with the new boy, does that mean I have my Adrien all to myself from now on?”</p><p>“So much for a perfect lunch break...” Said Marinette.</p><p>“Don’t you have like better things to do, Chloe?” Alya asked.</p><p>“Oh I do. I first want to make sure how Marinette and the new boy are, then I’ll walk to Adrien. Hope you don’t mind that I do.” Chloe replied with a mean smirk.</p><p>“Who’s this mean girl?” Gary asked, pointing Chloe with his thumb.</p><p>“That is Chloe Bourgeois.” Alya answered.</p><p>“And I’m Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloe’s friend, welcome to our school.”</p><p>“She thinks she‘s the queen around here since her dad is the mayor of Paris.”</p><p>“And I am the queen, Césaire! You also forget my mother, Audrey Bourgeois, who runs Style Queen in America. So, new kid, you surely heard of her and her fashion media empire. What’s her latest trend?”</p><p>“Sorry, never into fashion.” Gary answered with a smile.</p><p>“As expected from a pleb like you.”</p><p>“Pleb?” Gary repeated.</p><p>“This guy is so perfect for you, so mundane and lack of fine taste, like your fashion designs.” Chloe gives a mean chuckle.</p><p>Marinette was about to defend Gary when Gary stood up and crossed his arms and talked back to Chloe.</p><p>“Chloe, right? I know a girl just like you from my other high school back home, an attention-seeking, spoiled, stuck-up bitch!”</p><p>“OOOHHHHH!!!!!”</p><p>Marinette, Alya, and Sabrina were shocked to hear Gary swear, and it was not often anyone stood up to Chloe.</p><p>“The last time I heard of her, she got a job serving coffee to some rich office guys. If you think you’re special, well think again! You’re just a dime-a-dozen of spoiled rich blondes. I’ve seen plenty in LA alone. So, get a better life, Mean Barbie!”</p><p>Alya laughed softly when Gary said “Barbie.”</p><p>“Wha?! Ugh! I will not be spoken to that way! You hear me! And I’ll have you know, I am special, I am the superhero, Queen Bee! How’s that for a dime-a-dozen? Mr. Ash!”</p><p>“Queen Bee, huh?… How an unoriginal name. More like Queen Bee-Otch!”</p><p>“OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”</p><p>This time, more people nearby in the courtyard heard Gary and Chloe’s argument.</p><p>“Seriously, you a superhero? Who in their right minds made you one?”</p><p>“Watch it, Mr. Potty-mouth! You’re walking on thin ice!”</p><p>Marinette flushed nervously, remembering that time she dropped the Bee Miraculous in the Eiffel Tower when she intended to give it to Alya to confront Style Queen.</p><p>———-———-———- Part 7 ———-———-———-</p><p>The argument between Gary and Chloe goes on for minutes, it becomes a contest of insults knowing whoever leaves loses. Marinette, Alya, and Sabrina in the center of it. Everybody watches with anticipation, some of the students are thinking that Gary’s first day of school could be his last if he makes Chloe mad enough, others watch with joy to see Chloe’s just desserts for the times she had been mean to them. Marinette feels like this argument could go on forever, she could not bear to watch or hear it anymore that she closed her eyes and covered her ears. No matter who wins or loses, she knows something bad is about to happen very soon, especially an Akuma attack. Gary leaned closer to Chloe, covered the side of his mouth with his hand, and whispered to her ear. All of a sudden, Chloe’s face turns red in anger, she then turns around and walks away through the crowd of people.</p><p>“Move! Out of my way! What are you looking at!”</p><p>“Chloe, wait!” Sabrina follows Chloe.</p><p>“What just happened?”</p><p>Marinette asked curiously when she finally opened her eyes and ears, seeing and hearing everybody cheering for Gary, repeating his name out loud.</p><p>“Gary won!” Alya answered.</p><p>“He did? What did he say to her?”</p><p>“Who knows, girl! Our new friend is a champ! I didn’t know he had it in him!”</p><p>Everyone in Marinette’s class congratulates Gary for his victory against Chloe.</p><p>“That’ll show her who’s boss!” Said Alix.</p><p>“That was cool, man!” Said Kim.</p><p>“Gee, thanks guys… That was nothing. Just done what anyone would’ve done.” Gary is being modest.</p><p>“Not really. You don’t know Chloe we do. Not only did you win but you survived Chloe Bourgouis’ fury. Even if you did win in the verbal battle, there is a 76% chance that Chloe would phone her father, the mayor, to get you expelled at this minute. 87% chance for you to be Akumatized.” Max explained.</p><p>“Akuma-what? Gee... Thanks for having my back, Brainiac. Come on, guys! Is this all it takes to become a popular kid in school. Trash-talking the meanest girl in school? It can’t be that easy!”</p><p>“But is it an unaccomplished feat rarely accomplished.”</p><p>“Welcome to the club, new kid!” Kim headlocked Gary.</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I love you, too. You big lug! Seriously, guys, No big deal! I just trash-talked a mean girl, it’s not like I just slayed a dragon or something.”</p><p>———-———-———- Part 8 ———-———-———-</p><p>Once everyone else was done congratulating Gary, Adrien and Nino stepped in to congratulate him.</p><p>“That was awesome, dude. I’m Nino Lahiffe, by the way.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Nino.” Gary shakes Nino’s hand street style.</p><p>“Congratulations for surviving your first day with Chloe. I know Chloe can be a bit… Much. She’s not all bad. I’m Adrien, Adrien Agreste.”</p><p>“Adrien? Adrien, Adrien, Adrien… Aren’t you that kid who’s face I keep seeing everywhere I go? Magazine covers, cologne commercials, and fashion posters?”</p><p>“Guilty!” Adrien replied sheepishly.</p><p>“Well, you must be a local celebrity. Here of all places. Bet you get a lot of fans.”</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p>Adrien and Gary shake each other’s hand.</p><p>“So, where did you learn French?”</p><p>“Oh… From my other school back home. The pronunciation is the difficult part.”</p><p>“Tell me about it, I study other languages. Pardon me for asking, do you speak Chinese?”</p><p>“Some, I know how to speak but I don’t know every word, especially big words, and I can’t read, only speak. Only Standard Mandarin. English is considered my first language.”</p><p>“没问题，我也懂一点中文.” - “Méi wèntí, wǒ yě dǒng yīdiǎn Zhōngwén.” - (“No problem, I know a little Chinese, too.”) Adrien spoke in Mandarin.</p><p>“你的中文很好.” - “Nǐ de Zhōngwén hěn hǎo.” - (“Your Chinese is very good.”) Gary replied back in Mandarin.</p><p>“Phew. Man, I thought Chloe was going to explode, or Akumatized again.” Said Nino.</p><p>“Yeah, I saw the whole thing. You said some colorful words back there, Gary.” Said Alya</p><p>“Yeah... Sorry for you girls to hear that. I just got carried away. You guys probably think I’m strange.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? That was incredible! I’ve never seen anyone other than Marinette stand up to Chloe like that. What did you say to her that made her leave?”</p><p>“It’s a secret.” Gary winked.</p><p>“So, you guys put up with Chloe everyday?” Gary asked.</p><p>“Pretty much but you’ll get used to her. Isn’t that right, Marinette?” Said Adrien.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s right. She won’t be too much a bother. What Adrien said is right because he’s the best- I mean… What I mean is he knows what’s best because he’s the right guy. I mean... He knows about Chloe better than any of us.”</p><p>Gary notices Marinette is being awkward around Adrien.</p><p>The school bell has rung which means lunch break is over.</p><p>“Well, looks like we’re heading back to class now. We’ll talk more later. We’ll hang out together and show you around the city together when we have the chance.” Said Adrien.</p><p>“That sounds nice. Group tour it is!” Said Gary.</p><p>Marinette and her fellow classmates made it inside their home room sitting down at their seats and waiting for the final bell for class to start. It was a miracle that there was no Akuma attack after what happened during lunch between Gary and Chloe. Marinette and Adrien are glad they didn’t have to transform and fight today so far. Gary seems to have the most luck today. his fight with Chloe instantly made him a classroom celebrity on his first day, a foreign exchange student stood up to the most powerful girl in the school and the city that most people, not even the adults, do not dare to challenge her. Almost everyone in class cheered out loud, praising Gary as he walked to his seat, even Ivan, his seating partner, gave Gary a gentle smile and nodded. Sabrina cheers Chloe by patting her shoulder. Everyone is happy to have him in their class. Marinette and Adrien turned around, looking up at Gary and smiled; he smiled back. Gary regret starting the argument with Chloe, he did not want too much attention as possible now that he is in a new school, he does not want what happened last time in his previous schools; he feel like he blew it. The final bell rang, class had begun and the students became silent.</p><p>———-———-———- Part 9 ———-———-———-</p><p>School was finally over for the day. All the students went to the locker room to get their belongings and make their way to the school entrance. Adrien remains in school for fencing lessons, Alya and Nino hanging out together, and Marinette finds Gary to take him to his family’s bakery. Marinette caught up with Gary as he was walking down the street in the direction of his home, and forgot about Marinette’s plan this morning.</p><p>“Gary! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you. I was going to take you to my family’s bakery, remember?”</p><p>“Ah, geez! I forgot about that! Sorry, lot’s of things going in my mind. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I forget things all the time. Hehe.” Marinette giggled.</p><p>The two teenagers walk in the direction of Marinette’s bakery, as they enter the bakery, they are met with Marinette’s parents, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng.</p><p>“Oh, welcome back Marinette! Who’s your new friend?” Sabine asked.</p><p>“Yeah, who is your friend? Don’t think I’ve seen him before.” Said Tom.</p><p>“He’s Gary, Gary Ash, a new foreign exchange student from school, he’s from America. Today is his first day so I showed him our bakery.”</p><p>Gary is feeling very shy around Marinette and her parents but he remains calm.</p><p>“Well, any friend of Marinette is a friend of ours.” Said Tom.</p><p>“Indeed! Ash… That’s a weird last name. Where do you get it from?” Said Sabine.</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>“It’s… A long story. I’m sorry. “你好成太太” - (Nǐ hǎo Chéng TàiTài) - (Hello, Mrs. Cheng.)”</p><p>He gets nervous around people he does not know what to do next but to say or do the first thing that comes to mind half the time. Gary does not normally speak Chinese unless spoken or if there is something important to say. Gary speaking in Chinese was a leap of faith for him. It caught Sabine by surprise.</p><p>“Oh! Marinette! You didn’t tell me he’s Chinese! 很高兴见到你, Gary! - (“Hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ, Gary!”) - (“Pleased to meet you, Gary!”)</p><p>“我也很高兴见到你, 成太太.” - (“Wǒ yě hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ, Chéng TàiTài”) - (“I am pleased to meet you too, Mrs. Cheng.”)</p><p>“Oh… You can just call me “Auntie Cheng!” “Cheng Tai-Tai” makes me sound old!”</p><p>(Note: Even though “Tàitài” means “Mrs.”, it can often associate with “Old Lady” or “Lǎo tàitài”, “Auntie” more preferable often between familiar people.)</p><p>“不好意思, Auntie Cheng!” - (“Bù hǎo yì si, Auntie Cheng!”) - (“Sorry, Auntie Cheng.”)</p><p>“You always look young to my eyes and my heart!” Said Tom romantically.</p><p>“Mom...! Not in front of the kids!”</p><p>“I know some Chinese, too.” Tom added.</p><p>“I did it again, didn’t I?” Gary muttered to himself.</p><p>What was a small talk became a long conversation between Marinette’s parents and Gary. Marinette mostly watches the entire friendly conversation. Gary told them of his limitations to his Chinese and that he was born and raised in America most of his life. Sabine asked him about his parents’ regional heritage. To further Sabine’s surprise, Gary told his father is from the Northeast Region and his mother from Guangdong province, commonly known as “Canton,” in the South, which makes him half-Northerner and half-Southerner since these regions are like polar opposites in Chinese geography and culture. Sabine told him her family living in Shanghai which intrigued Gary that he even asked if she’s “Shanghainese.” Tom showed off by saying a few sentences in Chinese, Gary was shocked to hear how fluent his Chinese is. Sabine was very happy to have another Chinese around. The conversation finally comes to a close when Gary tells her parents how Marinette was nice to him in school. They told Gary that Marinette has always been nice to people even toward total strangers and those who are least friendly. Gary expressed how glad to have Marinette as his classmate and how she has wonderful parents. He had to tell them that it was almost time for him to go home soon and apologized. The parents are glad to have him as her friend. Sabine offers Gary a selection of their bread and pastries of his choice. He picked a bunch of macarons - one of each flavor, an eclair, a small bag of chocolate chip cookies, raspberry opera cake, a bag of six croissants, and one medium-sized baguette. After Sabine puts them all in boxes and into a large bag, Gary pulls out his wallet and asks how much, Sabine told him he does not need to pay and he can just take them. Gary was being modest, saying he could not accept them but Sabine insisted and considered the baked goods as a housewarming gift to welcome him to Paris and thanking him for being a good friend to Marinette. The parents told Gary that if there are any pastries that he likes at all, they will make them and have them fresh and ready for him. Gary told them he will let them know and that the pastries they gave him are delicious and they will be good enough. Gary said his good-bye to Marinette and her parents and said he will come back next time. When Gary was about to step out through the door, Marinette called him to wait for her and decided to walk him home. Tom and Sabine hug each other shoulder to shoulder and smile as they watch Marinette and Gary walk out the door together.</p><p>“You don’t think they’re…?” Asked Tom.</p><p>“What to wager?” Asked Sabine.</p><p>Challenge accepted between the parents.</p><p>———-———-———- Part 10 ———-———-———-</p><p>Marinette and Gary walk side by side into the direction of Gary’s home among the apartments, Gary pulled out and tried one of the macarons that he got from Marinette’s family bakery.</p><p>“These are delicious! I haven’t had a macaron this delicious since when I was back home.”</p><p>“You have macarons there?” Marinette asked.</p><p>“Oh yea! But not in many places and not many of them this good. I know this one small bakery in my hometown, practically the only place I know closest to European bakery.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear!”</p><p>Marinette is curious to know more about Gary. She knows something special about him but could not put her finger on. What should she ask him? “What is it like in America? No, too common. What is your life before Paris? No, could be too personal. Why France of all places? Come on, Marinette! What’s not France?!” There are so many choices to ask him.</p><p>“Ash, why’s your last name is Ash?”</p><p>Marinette did not think this through what she just asked. She covered her mouth while her face blushed with embarrassment. Gary breathed in deeply through his nose and breathed out back loudly.</p><p>“I know this will happen soon or later. When I said that it’s a long story, it is. I got it from an old friend of mine who helped me in my earlier years in high school back home. So, I changed my name to remember by.”</p><p>“You can do that? Changing your name? Don’t you need permission and paperwork? What about your family name?</p><p>“My parents and I are not that close like you and your parents. They don’t mind as long I’m responsible.”</p><p>“But do you think about your family?”</p><p>“Sometimes, in a way. But I know they’re doing fine and they know I’m doing well too.”</p><p>“And your friend, do you two still talk to each other?”</p><p>We broke off a long time ago but for the best for both of us. I guess that’s one reason why I’m here in Paris, France, Europe, trying to live my life in my own way.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry that I asked. I don’t know what I was thinking.”</p><p>“You’re not the only one. There are more times than I can count where I said things I didn’t mean to and things get out of hand. I regret having that fight with Chloe earlier. I told myself not to attract too much attention to myself but I have to defend you for the mean things Chloe said to you. I got this habit of being overly talkative and I just got carried away and it got snowballed. Some people back home don't like that; they think I’m annoying or weird. There are some sides of me I don’t want anyone to see or hear.”</p><p>“No… You’re not. I know how you feel, people think I’m weird, my friends, my parents, they all like the way I am. You just need to find the right crowd, and you have. I think you’re brave when you stand up to Chloe like that, we will do. I was about to stand up to Chloe for you and you knew who you were dealing with and you went on. You stood up because you know what’s right.”</p><p>“Like I said, I didn’t think all the way through and I got carried away. Though I didn’t expect to have such a large reception in my honor. Again, that was nothing, I dealt with girls like her before. Sorry that you heard those “colorful words” I used back there.”</p><p>“I must say, I didn’t know you had it in you, the “color words” and the attitude. I thought you’re this shy boy on his first day in a new school.”</p><p>“A shy boy with an attitude.” Gary smiled nervously.</p><p>“So, what did you say to Chloe?”</p><p>“Like I said, it’s a secret, I promised Chloe that. If I may ask. Do you mind if I call you, Mari?”</p><p>“Of course you can. My parents and friends call me that, you’re my friend too.”</p><p>The two went on talking until they reached the entrance of Gary’s apartment complex where he is living in Paris.</p><p>“Well, this is my place!” Said Gary.</p><p>“I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Gary cannot help feel a sense of connection with Marinette. Seeing this happy cute Half-Chinese French girl with her kind smile, makes him happy. He is glad that he met Marinette. He smiled genuinely with all his heart.</p><p>“Well, Good-bye, Gary!”</p><p>“Good-bye, Mari!”</p><p>The two teenagers waved each other farewell and walked their separate ways to their respective homes.</p><p>———-———-———- Part 11 ———-———-———-</p><p>It is now nighttime, Marinette is in her room, doing her homework when suddenly she receives a phone call from her best friend, Alya.</p><p>“Hey, Alya. What’s up?” Marinette answered.</p><p>“Marinette, turn on the news, quick!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Adrien is in his room, doing his homework when he too receives a phone call from his best friend, Nino.</p><p>“What’s up, Nino?” Adrien answered.</p><p>“Dude! Turn on the news, you gotta see this, man!”</p><p>Both Marinette and Adrien clicked on the video that labeled “Breaking News” on their computers, they are both watching the same news, trying to figure out what got Alya and Nino so excited.</p><p>“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! I’m Nadia Chamack! Earlier this evening, an attempted armed robbery at a local convenience store in the edge of Paris was stopped by a mysterious person what is described as a… “Cowboy.” Here we have an interview with a witness who is the owner of the store, who was attacked, and saw the event take place. He will tell us the whole story of how it all went down.</p><p>The screen transitions to the store owner.</p><p>“It was crazy. I know supervillains popping up these days but never really be in danger since I work and live in the outer parts of Paris where it’s mostly quiet. I guess that's why this store was targeted. They came in, demanding cash so I gave it to them but that wasn’t enough so they demanded more which I told them that’s all we got. This one guy, with the crowbar, he didn’t believe me so he told his friends to grab me and stretch my arm out, he was going to break it. For once, I prayed that Ladybug and Chat Noir or anyone come and save me. But what I did not expect is this short guy dressed in gray cowboy costume would come to save the day. He told the robbers to let me go or “things about to get ugly” he says. They all laughed and decided to play around with him, and that’s where the fighting begins. Knocked their chief back, two guys came right at him and they all knocked to the ground, the chief grabbed me, threatened to bash my head in if he didn't back off. For a moment, I thought I was done for, I didn’t know what would happen next that I closed my eyes, praying this is over. Then I hear what sound like gunshots, POP! POP! POP! I opened my eyes, stood up, and saw the gun still smoking in the Cowboy’s hand. He asked me if I’m okay. I just turned around and the guy that was behind me was on the floor. I can’t describe how shocked I was,“what I got myself into?!” I said to myself. I thought he killed the guy but the Cowboy said he lives; just beaten up. He was right when I saw there was no blood on him and he was still breathing. This sounds odd but I‘m glad he wasn’t dead, I don’t think I can handle a dead body. I told the Cowboy I was okay and thank him for saving me. He apologized for the mess, told me that the cops are coming, and said good-bye and walked out. I ran after him to ask him some questions but he was gone before I stepped out, like he disappeared out of thin air. So, I stayed inside and called the police about my situation. It was like something out of an old American Western movie. I know this is Paris but I’m not sure if I could handle another excitement soon.”</p><p>The screen transitioned back to Nadia Chamack.</p><p>No demands were made for Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses and his behavior seems genuinely charitable which confirms he is not a supervillain Akumatized by Hawkmoth. We also have security footage showing The Cowboy stopping the robbery. Be advised, this video may be disturbing for some viewers.”</p><p>The screen transitioned to the footage of the store security camera. The video is visually clear but has no sounds. It shows three masked robbers, two carrying baseball bats and one carrying a crowbar, walking into the convenience store and threatening the store clerk for the money. The clerk put some money into their bag, the robbers do not appear to be not satisfied. One of the thieves who seemed to be the leader of the group asking the clerk for more money, the clerk denies. The lead robber threatens the clerk but he sincerely denies and pleads with his assailants. The lead robber ordered his two companions to hold the clerk, stretching his left arm out on the counter for what it looks like their leader was ready to smash the clerk’s arm with his crowbar.</p><p>That is when The Cowboy enters the scene. The mysterious figure dressed as a cowboy as described, dressed in all gray in different shades, from hat to boots. He also wears a cloak, covering his left shoulders, a vest, leather gloves in both hands. His face is mostly covered, wears a gray bandana over his mouth, tinted goggles over his eyes, and a gray leather hat over his head. Everybody in the store immediately turned to his direction.</p><p>The robber leader threatens the mysterious Cowboy person to leave but he stands. The Cowboy is shorter than all the people in the room suggesting he might be of young age. Words were exchanged but it is unclear what they say since the video is soundless. The gang seems to laugh at the figure and the leader approaches him in a threatening manner. Then suddenly, The Cowboy punches the gang leader and kicks him back to the counter. The leader points to The Cowboy to order his two members to attack him then he walks behind the counter with the clerk as a hostage.</p><p>The two robbers swing their bats at The Cowboy but he dodged perfectly each and every one of their swings. The figure fights back with heavy blows, punching and kicking repeatedly, hitting them with the robbers’ own weapons against them until they drop unconsciously to the floor. The gang leader grabbed the clerk, put his head on the counter, ordering The Cowboy to back off by threatening to hit the clerk with his crowbar. The Cowboy dropped the bat that he grabbed from one of the robbers, put his hands up and stepped backward slowly as he appeared to be cooperating. Then, with a blink of an eye, the mysterious figure pulls out what appears to be a pistol with unusual design in his right hand from his cloak and fires three times at the robber; the last robber is finally subdued.</p><p>The shakened clerk stands up, looking back at the robber The Cowboy shot. Words were exchanged in friendly gestures and relief. The Cowboy turns around and exits the store, the clerk follows him but stops once he opens the door, realizing that The Cowboy was gone. The clerk closes the door and reaches for his phone.</p><p>The footage ended and the screen returned to Nadia Chamack, the anchorwoman.</p><p>There you have it, folks. A local convenience store saved by “The Gray Cowboy” some locals and authorities are already calling him. Who is this masked person? Is he a superhero? Does he too wear a Miraculous? Why is he in Paris? Has he come to help Ladybug and Chat Noir in their fight against Hawkmoth? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to learn more about The Gray Cowboy. I am Nadia Chamack signing off.</p><p>The video ended.</p><p>———-———-———- Part 12 ———-———-———-</p><p>Marinette was shocked by what she just saw, she does not know what to make of it. Marinette walked to her chaise couch and sat there thinking quietly for almost a minute. Her Kwami, Tikki, finally breaks that silence.</p><p>“Marinette, are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Tikki, I’m fine. Just figuring out what to do next. I have school, I’m Ladybug, I got Hawkmoth, got this and that. And now, I may have to deal with this Gray Cowboy who just appeared out of nowhere! What could this mean for me and Hawkmoth? What am I supposed to do, Tikki? I already have enough craziness in my life, I’m not sure how much more I can take.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Marinette, I know you’re strong and you’ll always find a way.”</p><p>“Not all the time. I don’t trust this Gray Cowboy, his tactics look so brutal. What if he is really one of Hawkmoth’s villains? Like Volpina and Copycat. This won’t be the first time someone pretending to be a hero to take my Miraculous, to take you away.”</p><p>“I know you worry about me but you don’t have to, I will always be with you. You stand up to what’s right, you defeat all of Hawkmoth’s villains every single time no matter how many he threw at you. If Gray Cowboy is a new enemy, I am sure you’ll find a way to beat him.”</p><p>“You know what? You’re right. We defeated all the villains in the past, if this cowboy turns out what I suspect he is, we can take him. I just need to stay confident and believe in myself. Thanks for cheering me up, Tikki, I needed that.”</p><p>“No problem, Marinette, I will always be by your side.”</p><p>Marinette hugged Tikki happily, the stress she had just disappeared. Whatever the future have in store for her, Marinette and Tikki believe they can overcome any obstacle together as Ladybug.</p><p>———-———-———- Part 13 ———-———-———-</p><p>Adrien just finished watching the news video regarding The Gray Cowboy. He was shocked by what he just saw as Marinette, but instead, he was positive that there is a new hero in Paris.</p><p>“Holy cow!... We have a new superhero in town. What do you think, Plagg?”</p><p>“If you ask me, he’s just some weirdo in a Halloween costume who got too much time in his hand. Remember The Owl?...”</p><p>“Yes, I remember that, Plagg.”</p><p>“And remember Volpina?...”</p><p>“And her too.”</p><p>“Just watching out for you, kid.”</p><p>“I know you are, Plagg, but I get the feeling this will be different. It will be nice to have a new hero in Paris. Together, we’ll be able to defeat Hawkmoth in no time! Maybe Gray Cowboy is too a fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”</p><p>“Oh boy... Kids these days.” Plagg sighed with cheese in his hands.</p><p>Adrien is hopeful that he will meet this Gray Cowboy someday, believing that he’ll join Ladybug and Chat Noir’s cause in stopping Hawkmoth and saving Paris.</p><p>———-———-———- Part 14 ———-———-———-</p><p>Somewhere in Paris lies Hawkmoth’s Lair, he too was watching the news of the mysterious Gray Cowboy’s escapade from his tablet.</p><p>“A new superhero… This could be an opportunity.” Hawkmoth smiled with delight.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter who he is and why he is here, he is a perfect candidate for my little Akumas. I just need to find his moment of weakness where his negative emotion is at its greatest, then I’ll evilize him. With him under my control, I can destroy Ladybug and Chat Noir and take their Miraculouses with ease, then I can finally achieve my dreams once and for all!”</p><p>The big circular window closes and Hawkmoth’s Lair becomes dark, filled with only the sound of his laughter.</p><p>———-———-———- Part 15 ———-———-———-</p><p>It is another normal day and Marinette is back in school. Class has not begun yet and everybody in the home room is talking about The Gray Cowboy from last night’s news and that is all Marinette can hear. Some are debating whether he is truly a superhero or a fake. The classmates exchange ideas of who he is and why he is in Paris, the only assumption almost everyone agrees is Gray Cowboy could be American. The whole class has mixed feelings about The Gray Cowboy, some say he is dangerous while others say he is cool. Alya, most of all, was very enthusiastic about Gray Cowboy’s unofficial public debut.</p><p>“See, I told you there’s such a thing as a superhero cowboy walking around in Paris!” Alya said to Marinette with a grin.</p><p>“I’m not sure I’d consider him ‘hero’ just yet.”</p><p>“Why not? He stopped a robbery and saved that storekeeper.”</p><p>“He just seemed fishy.”</p><p>Marinette still has doubts from her experience with false superheroes as Ladybug.</p><p>“Yeah, not my choice of weaponry, but what can you do about it, everyone has their own preferences.”</p><p>“That’s not the only thing, the way he fights, it’s so brutal.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about him, Mari. Maybe you’ll never hear about him ever again.”</p><p>“Everybody’s talking about all morning. I had to get out for a breather.” Said Nino.</p><p>Adrien and Nino just entered the room, Adrien was surprised that everyone in the room was talking about the Gray Cowboy. The boys sat down at their seats and turned around to talk to Marinette and Alya.</p><p>“Hey, Marinette, did you see that video last-?”</p><p>“Yeah, I saw it…” Marinette answered.</p><p>“Wicked, right? I don’t know if that was cool or scary or both. See the part where he moved so fast and shoots? That is some serious cowboy action!” Said Nino.</p><p>“Well, I think it’s cool.” Said Alya.</p><p>“Well, I hope he’s not here to stay, Paris has enough heroes.”</p><p>“Why? Afraid he’ll replace Ladybug and Chat Noir?”</p><p>“No! What I meant was, Ladybug and Chat Noir is all Paris needs… Uh… The Gray Cowboy must be here on… Vacation... Right?”</p><p>Marinette stammered, did not want Alya to suspect she is Ladybug in any way.</p><p>“Right, vacation…” Alya smirked.</p><p>Class is about to start in a few minutes, Gary walked in through the door and greeted Marinette and Adrien and their best friends.</p><p>“Hey Adrien! Hi Marinette! Hi Alya and Nino!”</p><p>“Hey Gary!” Said Adrien.</p><p>“Hey, Gary, my man! I was beginning to think Chloe had you kicked out of town.” Said Nino.</p><p>“I’m still here, aren’t I? And don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”<br/>
Gary’s eyes looked towards Chloe, Chloe gave him a scowl.</p><p>“Say, you heard about The Cowboy last night?” Nino asked.</p><p>“What cowboy?” Gary asked?</p><p>“The Cowboy, who stopped a robbery in the convenience store, beat up a bunch of dudes, and shot their leader with a gun, cowboy-style, pew-pew! But he’s okay, only bruised.”</p><p>“Come on, guys! there’s no cowboys in Paris let alone France or any parts of Europe. I should know, I’m from America. If this is some sort of gag to pull on the new guy in school? Well, I’m not buying it.”</p><p>“It’s all over the news, see!” Said Alya, showing Gary the video from her phone.</p><p>“This is gotta be a fake, an act, a joke. Ever heard of video editing? And you sure this is not some movie scene in production?” Said Gary.</p><p>“Wish it was, they are calling him The Gray Cowboy.”</p><p>“The Gray Cowboy? That’s a lame name.” Said Gary.</p><p>“Well, what would you call him?” Alya asked.</p><p>“Hmm… I don’t know, I’m not good at making up names. The Gray Shooter? The Lone Ranger? Sundance Kid? Billy the Kid? Eastwood? I don’t know!” Gary smiled nervously, only coming up with names from Old Western movies.</p><p>“Unless Gray Cowboy decides to show in front of a camera and give his name, I’m all open. Hey, you know what this reminds me of? There’s this old song that my parents listened to when they were young, what is it called… Oh yeah! Cowboy in Paris!”</p><p>“Hoho! Good one, Al! Never thought of that!” Said Gary.</p><p>“Well, whoever he is, I hope he’s our side, you know, Ladybug and Chat Noir, the good guy side.” Said Adrien.</p><p>“I hope so...” Said Marinette.</p><p>Gary walks to his seat and sits down and decides to talk to Marinette.</p><p>“Hey, uh… Marinette, thanks for bread and pastries from yesterday, they are a delight. I can’t express enough how good your family baked goods are. I haven’t had macaroons in a very long time.”</p><p>“I’m just glad you like them.”</p><p>“Love them, it was heavenly! Thanks for being a good friend, Mari.”</p><p>“Why, you’re welcome very much, Gary!”</p><p>The morning bell has rung and class is in session.</p><p>“Mari, huh?... Already on nickname basis? What’s next?” Alya asked.</p><p>“It’s not like that, Alya! You let him call you Al, right?” Marinette blushed and Alya continued to smile at her.</p><p>Class has officially begins, Ms. Bustier is teaching while everyone listens. Alya sneakily looks at her phone searching for any news about The Gray Cowboy, Marinette and Adrien both continue to think about The Gray Cowboy and his effect on their lives as Paris’ protectors while Gary is staring at Marinette.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(Artwork done by your’s truly, me. I think I should redesign. Kind of a concept art).</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>End of Cowboy in Paris<br/>
__________________________________________________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Zagtoon.<br/>Gary Ash/The Gray Gunner belongs to me.</p><p>This story I’ve wanted to write this story or draw as a comic for over a year but didn’t have the confidence. I have this fear no one wants to read about OCs when people want the main characters like Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir. I gained my confidence after I read StellarStylus’ The Girl Who Cried Wolf with Redeemed Lila as a Wolf Miraculous-user.</p><p>I don’t want to make this an Alternative Universe (AU), or at least not completely, I want everything in Miraculous stay canon and the same with the exception of my OC. Like many TV shows, movies, and storybooks, there are gaps in the story that are not ‘on-screen’ for the audience to see. The idea is to squeeze my fan story between certain events in the Miraculous. Gary Ash and Gray Gunner’s story take place some time after Heroes’ Day in Season 2 and before Heart Hunter and Miracle Queen in Season 3 but I decided to keep the specifics vague.<br/>Like many fanfiction writers out there the intention of writing fanfiction is simple and obvious, I want to be part of the Miraculous world through my OC, to interact with the canon characters and join the fun.</p><p>I have prepared more stories about the Gray Gunner. I hope I can write more in the future and in a chronological order and shorter and easier to read now put the important parts of Gary.</p><p>I also hope that I can draw more of Gary Ash and Gray Gunner to show the audience what he looks like and with some interaction with Ladybug and Chat Noir.</p><p>I’m not very good with Chinese Mandarin, I can only speak, can’t read and write, and I can’t understand some ‘big words’ like watching the news, only conversational everyday words. So I kind of use Google Translate and copy-and-paste words and characters.</p><p>This is my first time using Ao3 by the way.</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>